Worlds Apart
by Kamilia
Summary: Moving from a small farming village in Linpeha to the city Flora met Helia, the prince. From the moment they met, the pair were instantly attracted to each other. Even though they have feelings for each other, they are worlds apart.
1. Moving

In a small farming village several hundreds of miles from the Linpeha capital lived a girl with the most amazing jade eyes, waist length brown hair and curves that were only relieved by does of a goddess. Her hair was caught up in a high ponytail and had on a pink mini dress.

"I guess this is it." Flora said softly as she closed her pink suitcase and walked over to the cracked mirror barely hanging in her small hut.

"Flora, Flora, come here we need to talk to before you leave." A female's voice called from outside.

"Yes Elders what is it?" She asked, exiting the house with her suitcase to see three elder males standing in front of the house. They were of dark complexion and had on bright colour robes.

"Have a seat." the first elder said as he pointed towards the log nearby.

Doing as told, the brunette took a seat and looked at the three old male nearby.

"Now Flora, when you go to the city you will see the city girls dipping their mouth in blood and call it lipstick, don't do it." The first elder instructed. He had on an orange coloured robe with a wooden chin around his neck. His hair was thin and grey all over.

"And they grow their nails long like tiger's claws, if you do that you will disgrace the town's honour." The second elder said as they continued down the line. He had on a green robe and had a thick head of hair which was also grey.

"The city girls also plow their face with powder and when they sweat it off they look like guinea flows, do not do it." The third and last elder said. He had on a purple robe and bald.

"Yes elders, I will make you proud." Flora said. She then turned to her mother. Her mother had long black hair with bright green eyes and dark complexion. She had on a purple knee length dress. "Mother, I will miss you must of all." Flora said sadly.

"I will miss you too. Now Flora you have heard the elders be yourself and make us proud." Her mother said sadly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Your father would have been proud of you also, if he was still alive." The third elders said.

"We will take good care of Tea like she was our own daughter." Her uncle appeared from hut. He was short in height and fair in complexion. He had on a white pants and a yellow and white shirt.

Taking up her suitcase, Flora said. "Uncle Saladin, thank you so much for giving me a change for a better life."

"You're welcome, my dear child." He replied. "Good bye everyone."

"Bye everyone. Promise to visit." Flora tried to fight back the tears. She would greatly miss her family.

The two began walking to the ship that would carry them to the city.

"There she goes, to the city of a better life." Her mother said, watching her daughter walk away.

"Yes and may she be protect her on her journey." The second elder said as he and the other elders walk back to their huts.

"Prepare for a long journey, my child." Salidan told Flora. "It takes a half an hour just to reach the ship then it will take three days just to reach the city."

"The walking part I am use to. I have to walk for nearly an hour just to collect water then a hour plus to come back since the jug becomes heavier." Flora informed him.

"And you have to do that every day?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Mother cannot make it up the hill much less carry a heavy jug of water." She answered. "And since I will not be there anymore she will have to get one of males to get it for her."

* * *

**3 Days Later**

"Here we are, Flora your new home." Saladin said happily as they walk towards the house to meet a man with brown hair, tan skin and wearing a full guard black outfit.

The house was two storey and painted light blue and white.

"Good afternoon Sir and how was your trip?" The guard asked politely.

"It was fine." He replied. "Now Nabu, this is my niece Flora."

"Hello." Flora said as she reached to meet Nabu's hand to shake it.

"Hello Flora, nice to meet you." He shake her hand before parting and openthe gate for them to enter.

"Tea, this is my wife, Faragonda." Her uncle said as they enter the living room.

"Have a seat." Faragonda said as she and her husband seat down. "Now Flora while you are staying here with us you will be cleaning and doing various chores for your uncle and myself, in exchange for living here with us and we will also teach you how to speak proper English."

"My dear." Saladin stepped in. "From the time spent with her I can tell you her English is perfect. Maybe you can teach her another language like French or Spanish since you are so fluent in both of them."

"Alright, if you say so." She replied. "Let me show you to your room and once you have unpacked and fully rested we can go into the city and pay some clothes."

"Yes, Aunt." Flora got up.

The elder female rose from sofa and led the happy Flora to her room.

* * *

In a palace at the centre of Linepha lived a male with long midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes. His name, Prince Helia, the only child and heir to the throne.

A knock was heard coming from his bedroom door.

"Prince Helia, may I enter?" The person asked.

"Yes, come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal a male with short purple hair and fair complexion. He had on purple jeans with a blue coloured shirt and a white sleeveless jacket.

"My Prince, your parents will be ready shortly to head to the airport." Riven informed him.

"Thank you, I will be ready shortly." Helia answered. "Give me a few moments to get ready."

"As you wish your highness." Riven escorted himself out of the room.

His parents were going to Domino to discuss something with the King and Queen. They didn't disclose with him what it was but they confirmed that it wasn't to look a bride for him like the last time.

Having nothing planned for the morning, the king and queen were determined in him coming along just to see them off.

Going into his walk in closet to take out blue jeans with a baby blue and white shirt plus a dark blue and white sneaker.

"I have a feeling that my future bride is near." He whispered having a strange but wonderful feeling in his heart.


	2. A Glance

Helia had descended the stairs of the palace wearing a soft blue shirt with blue jeans. He headed into the large living room to see his parents, talking to Riven, whom had changed into his Specialist uniform.

His parents had the presence of royalty. Helia's mother had long, waist length blue hair and tan skin. Her eyes were bright blue and had on a strapless purple gown. The king meanwhile was tall in height and black hair. His eyes brown in colour and skin fair. He had on a silk blue shirt with a silk matching colour pants.

"My King and Queen may you have a safe journey to Domino." Riven said.

"Yes. Now come my wife and son we need to leave if we are to make it in time before the ship leaves." The King said as he walked towards the white limo.

"Sky, Timmy and Brandon." Helia called out to the four guards that weren't in the room.

The three males entered the room wearing their Specialist uniform. They formed a line where Riven was.

"Yes, Helia." They said in unison.

Since they were best friends from the days of Red Fountain, they were allowed to call him Helia without the Prince title in front of it much to the dismay of his mother.

"You five will be escorting us to the airport." The queen hissed. "Then you are going to escort Helia back to the palace safe and sound."

"Yes, your highness." Sky answered.

Everyone in the kingdom disliked the queen and her bitchy attitude but had to bear it since the king loved her.

She held her head up high and walked towards the town car with the King behind her.

Helia whispered to the group. "Look on the bright side. At least when they are gone for the week, your girlfriends can come over and spend a lot of time."

"Nice." Brandon grinned. "I am going to have a good time with Stella for the week."

Hearing the queen yelling from outside, they rushed to the town car.

* * *

"Nabu, where can I find tomatoes for my aunt and uncle?" Flora asked.

"Just go down this road and you will see a vender selling it. Okay?" He replied

"Thank you, Nabu."

"Go faster, you dang driver." They heard a female's voice yell.

The two turned around to see a Lincoln town car driving towards then with four leva bikes surrounding it.

Flora quickly hid behind Nabu and said while sticking her head out "What the...?"

"Flora, have you never seen a car or leva bike before?" The male asked with a puzzle face

"No, I have not. In my village the only mode of transportation is your own two feet and the town ship just a couple miles from it."

"Well prepare to see a lot of them. Every day the King and his family along with several other of the city inhabitants pass here to go into town or the airport." Nabu said while laughing.

As the car passed the house, Helia looked outside to see Flora hiding behind Nabu before looking straight ahead.

Flora saw Helia glanced at her for only a moment and said softly, "He looks very handsome."

"What was that Flora?" Nabu asked as the car and bikes drove passed and vanished.

"Nothing Nabu, it's nothing at all." She replied. "I am guessing the young male at the back with older man and woman is the Prince. He gives off the vibe of that of a royal."

"Yes, he is. He is Prince Helia, the only heir to the throne of Linpeha." He answered. "Not much is known about him since he is not in the public eye all that much."

"Guess that's a good thing. Since he looks to be over eighteen, he is engaged or married already since it is customary for the heir of the land to wed before his or her turn twenty." Flora spoke, softly.

"He is twenty one and not married nor engaged. The prince has turned down every princess that the King and Queen selected for him. He has a high standard and I guess no princess has met that as yet." Nabu commented. "Now shouldn't you be going to buy something for the sir and lady of the house before they come back?"

"Oh thanks for reminding me. See yah." Flora said as she became to run towards the direction Nabu had pointed to earlier.

"Hold up!" He shouted to stop her.

"What is it?" She stopped running.

"You will be passing a restaurant that my fiancée works." He took out a paper bag from the guard post. "It's the only restaurant on route. Ask for Aisha and tell her I sent you."

Taking out a heart shaped locket that was hidden under his shirt, the male opened it to reveal a brunette with curly hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin.

"She looks beautiful." Flora took the bag from him. "I better get going before I get in trouble."

The young female hurried off.

Faragonda was supposed to go shopping with her yesterday for new clothes but had a change of plans. Flora ended up falling asleep was too tried to go out for the remainder of the day so the brunette had to continue wearing her old clothes till later.


	3. Feelings

It's been a week since Flora came to live with her uncle and aunt. Since Ms. Faragonda had work to do with her husband, she put off shopping with the twenty year old till tonight so the brunette had to continue wearing her old pink, mini dresses.

"You think they are going to past here again today Nabu?" Flora asked as they sat on the bench in front of the house.

During her free time, Flora managed to build a wooden bench near the garden she created.

"Yes Flora, they have rode pass here every day, so of cause they must come today." Nabu said annoyed. It was the third time she asked him since morning.

"Flora, tell me why are you so excited to see the cars ride past here?"

"Because..." She sighed. "Every time they past I see this one particular guy and my heart beats faster and faster like it's going to rip out of my chest. I could just melt every time he looks at me, I can't get him out of my mind. Nabu I think I going crazy, what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Flora my dear I think you're…Riven was at front with Helia beside him while the others were behind as a method of protection.

"Helia, that girl is out there again." Riven said angrily as they rode past the house looking at the pair.

"How beautiful." Helia said dreamily.

Riven heard this and said, "Helia, I see you have fallen for that girl but who is to say that man beside her isn't her boyfriend."

Helia looked angrily at Riven before focusing on the road."I will soon find out just you wait." He answered, sounding almost jealous.

Flora looked dreamily at the prince not realizing that Nabu was watching her.

"Flora, it is the prince that holds your affection I see." He said, happily.

The brunette blushed at his statement before replying. "Yes he is the reason my heart beats faster."

"Flo, do you realize that the prince could have any girl of his choosing. Why would he choose a peasant like you when he could have a princess and have all the money in the world?" Nabu said, softly.

Flora looked sadly to the ground and said, "You are right. Why would he want me of all people? I am from the poorest district in the entire country and could never offer him anything." She looked up back to see Helia and his friends had disappeared into town.

She shed a single tear before walking back inside to do her daily chores.

"Flora," Nabu stopped her. "You're a beautiful girl and there are a lot of guys out there that would love to be with you but it's more than likely would never be the prince."

She stopped without even bothering to turn around. "You are right but no other guy has ever made me feel this way before. It's going to take some time to get over him since I can't just switch off my feelings just like that." She then ran straight into the house without looking back.

The next day as the guys drove past the house and saw the same girl alone this time, reading. She was sitting on the bench, reading a romance novel. Flora was too into the book to notice the five males driving her way.

"Prince Helia, that stupid girl is out there again. I think she likes one of us and one of us need to knock some sense into her."

"We should tell her that we have girlfriends already." Brandon suggested.

"Well expect Helia." Timmy informed him.

"Helia can have any girl he feels like." Sky mentioned. "Expect our girlfriends of course. He is just picky."

"Enough!" Helia spoke. "Riven don't you dare call anyone especially her stupid! Why are you always looking down on people?"

"Sorry my prince." The purple hair male said softly.

"Guys, stop in front of the house." Helia told the others. "I want to talk to her."

"Yes sir!" They joked.

Flora heard the noise and looked up from her book to see Helia stopped in front of the house first with the others doing the same afterwards.

The Prince was the only one that got off his bike and head towards her.

_'Oh no, what am I going to do? He is coming right towards me, I must have done something wrong.'_ Flora began to panic and ran off into the house leaving a very sad and confused Flora.

Helia called out to her. "Wait I need to talk to you or at least know your name."

When she was finally inside the house Helia got back on his bike and headed into town, leaving the others behind.

"Dude, I think he maybe in love." Brandon pointed out.

"You may have a point." Sky muttered. "This is the first time I have seen him act like this. Maybe this girl could be the one for him."

"Guys, we better catch up with him." Timmy started his bike. "We may be hanging out with him but we are still on the job and must protect him."

"Helia can handle himself better than all us combined." Sky pointed out.

The others started their bikes and sped after Helia.

* * *

After finishing their duties in town, the Specialist drove the same route towards the palace. Passing the house Flora was staying, they saw Nabu sitting on the bench. He was alone just doing his duty.

Stopping, the blue hair prince got off the leva bike and walked to the guard. The others stopped and thought. _'He really like this girl.' _

"You guard, where is your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Who?" Nabu stood with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The girl with the long brunette hair, caramel skin, the most beautiful jade eyes I have ever seen and the most amazing figure I have ever seen." He described her perfectly.

"Oh Flora? My prince she is not my girlfriend, she is my employers niece and house keeper."

"Flora is her name." Helia said happily. Glad that she was not with him.

_'What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' _He thought before turning his attention towards the guard again. "Well can you go and get her. I need to talk to Flora."

"Well my prince you see she is not here. Flora went with her aunt to town to pay some clothes and will not be back till later tonight." Nabu informed Helia.

"I shall come back soon. Do you know if they will be home tomorrow?"

"Yes, they will be home tomorrow."

"Can you inform them that I shall be coming over tomorrow at this time for an important matter and give my apologizes for doing this on such short notice."

"Yes, my Prince. I will inform them." Nabu did a short bow before him.

"Thank you. Before I go, do you know if Flora is with anyone?" He almost kicked himself for not asking earlier. _'Even though she is not going out with him, Flora may still have a boyfriend or something like that.'_

"She is single, your highness." Nabu informed the happy prince. "Have you taken a liking to the young brunette?"

"You can say that and tomorrow I will find out if she feels the same way." He replied.

Nabu stood up straight once more. "If it helps, she does feel the same way."

"Yes, it does. Have a good afternoon…"

"It's Nabu."

"Have a good afternoon, Nabu." Helia headed to his bike. Starting it, he and the others left the guard alone, to finish up his duty.

"A certain nature lover will be happy tonight." Nabu grinned.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I wanted to post this on my birthday which happens to be the same day as the royal baby and Selena but some problems came up with my laptop.**

**Hope everyone enjoys and watch out for upcoming stories soon.**


	4. A Step Foward

As the leva bike stopped in front of Flora's house, Helia came off it and walked over to Nabu. "Is Flora here?"

"Yes, my Prince. She is right inside, let me get her." Nabu said while going inside the house.

After a few minutes Flora's uncle and aunt came out to greet the young prince. Helia explained. "I just want to get to know her and be friends with her."

Saladin said "She is just a house girl. If you want female friends, come back when my four daughters return from their studies aboard."

Helia looked angry at the offer."I just want to talk to her. Flora seems like a very special person and my instances are telling me that I need to know more about her."

"As you wish my prince, but do not hurt her." Ms Faragonda answered.

Escorting him inside the house, Helia walked into the living room to see Flora sitting on the sofa in a pink mini skirt and green blouse.

"We will leave you two alone." Saladin mentioned to the two young adults. "If any of you wants us, we will be in the other room."

"Why did you run away from me last time?" Helia asked once the elderly couple left the room.

"I thought I did something wrong and that you were going to arrest me." Flora replied.

"You're as beautiful as a queen." He stated, taking a seat beside her.

The brunette blushed."I am not that beautiful."

"You have a natural beauty unlike any other girl I have ever met and you don't need make up or fake things for the world to see that your drop dead gorgeous."

* * *

They talked for hours about themselves before Flora followed Helia outside to the bike.

Getting onto his bike, Helia mentioned to Flora. "You are very intelligent and seem to have a natural yearn for knowledge, so each day I will bring a book for you to read and help tutor you little by little."

He kissed her check.

"Thank you Prince." She blushed because of the kiss.

"Please call me Helia."

"Helia." Flora said before walking back inside.

Helia placed the helmet over his head and thought as he rode off _'I am in love.'_

* * *

For the next seven days the family became more comfortable with Helia coming over and he even admitted to the uncle and aunt that he had fallen in love with Flora. The blue hair male didn't want to mention it to the nature loving brunette as yet. He didn't want to ruin what they had now even though there were a few signs that she returned his feelings.

Sitting in the living room, the young pair talked.

"Flora, my parents are coming back tomorrow. I would like it if you could follow me to the airport to meet them." He said.

"Sure, why not?" Flora happily replied. "I would like to meet your parents."

"I am glad." Helia kissed her hand.

* * *

The next day Helia drove up to Flora's house five in the morning with the Specialist and a car.

Flora came out wearing a pink and green mini dress with her hair caught up in a high ponytail.

"You look amazing as always." He handed her a helmet.

"Thank you." Flora gladly took it. Putting it on, she hopped onto the bike before wrapped her arms around his waist.

Driving off, the other looked at each other and agreed. "He is hooked."

* * *

As they arrived at the airport to pick up Helia's parents they saw the king and queen waiting impatiently.

"Helia! Where heck have you been?!" His mother yelled.

Walking towards them with Flora by his side, he answered. "I am sorry for been late. I had to pick up someone important to me."

"Who is this girl?" The king asked.

"Her name is Flora and she is a very special friend of mine." He replied.

"She looks like a beggar in that outfit!" The queen said in disgust.

"Dear, don't be so rude." He scolded his wife. "It is so nice to meet you." His father said in a nice tone as he held out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my King and Queen." Flora responded taking his hand to shake it.

The queen looked at Flora in angry and wanted her gone.

* * *

At the palace

As they sat around the large dinner table the queen looked at Flora then Helia who was sitting next to her and asked. "Why is this thing eating around the table with the royals of Linepha? Leave us alone you hood rat!"

Flora saw the evil glare been given to her. "I shall leave then."

Helia stood up ready to defend his love only to be cut off when his mother said. "Little girl, you are not moving fast enough."

Flora ran off, hurt by the words of the queen.

Helia hissed. "Mother, you need to accept that Flora is a part of my life now and forever."

"No, I do not. You are going to marry someone of high society not a person who looks like a homeless person."

"I love her and like it or not she will be your daughter in law and future queen to the throne." Helia ran off to find her.

Looking around for a while, he found her in the garden. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

* * *

As the bike stopped in front of her house, Helia said "Flora don't listen to my parents I care about you too much."

She looked up into his eyes and said. "Helia your parents are right, we are worlds apart. You are the future king while I was born in the poorest section realm and just moved here to live with my uncle and aunt as their housemaid so you should have nothing to do with me."

The both of them got off the bike and removed the helmets that covered their faces.

He hugged her. "I love you Flora, very much. My parents have no influence over who my heart chooses as its keeper."

"I love you too Helia." She saw him moving forward for a kiss. Flora met him halfway and their lips collided for a very heated and passionate kiss.

After two minutes they parted. Helia removed the strains of hair blocking her face while chuckling. "You must love me at lot."

"A whole lot." Flora caught him off guard with another kiss this time almost as long as the first one.

"See you later."

"My flower, I wanted to do this at the palace and in front of my parents but that went horrible wrong." He informed her.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" She saw him trying to find something in his pocket.

"This." He got down on one knee. "Flora, I know we have only known each other for a short time but I love you more than words can describe. You are the only girl that has captured my heart and that will never change." He took out a light blue box. "Flora will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and the future Princess of Linpeha?"

"Oh my gosh." Flora was surprised by the proposal. "Yes, I will marry you."

Sliding the ring onto her finger, Helia smiled.

Getting up he wrapped his arms around her waist and began marking her neck.

"Helia I need to get inside before my uncle and aunt wakes up." She moaned.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you." He replied between kisses.

"If we continue you will give me a hickey."

"I want to mark you so everyone doesn't see the ring; they see the hickey and know you are unavailable."He stopped to see the big hickey.

"Getting possessive are we?" Flora giggled.

"I don't want another person taking away the only girl I have ever loved." Helia laughed as well.

"I love you and only you." Flora informed him.

"Flora you're the most important person to me and one day my parents will have to accept that."

"I hope your right Helia." The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hope so too."

The two shared a short kiss before Flora headed into the house.

_'She is definitely the one for me.' _Helia thought as he got onto the bike and rode away.


End file.
